


Hello, Is It Me You're Looking For?

by tranimation



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranimation/pseuds/tranimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly between the events of <i>LEGENDARY STAR-LORD</i> #8 and <i>BLACK VORTEX ALPHA</i> #1, on their way to rendezvous with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Quill attempts to seduce his new girlfriend, Kitty Pryde, via song and dance. Canonical (Marvel Earth-616): Romance/Comedy: Complete. Rated K for cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Is It Me You're Looking For?

Peter Jason Quill, better known as the Legendary Star-Lord, if mostly to himself, laced and looped his velvet bow-tie in the glassy reflection of the window with one hand, as he tapped a few key buttons to check the autopilot was functioning properly, careful not to wake the AI, with the other. His small but speedy little M-ship, _Bad Boy_ — he didn't name it, but he might as well have called it that anyway — was to rendezvous with the homeship of the Guardians of the Galaxy, but it would be several hours until then.

Right now, it's all about him and his girlfriend.

The word sounded strange and foreign upon his tongue: Girrrrllllfffrieendd!

He's never had one. A serious one, specifically. Sure, he's had the meaningless one-night stands in every port and dive, hundreds of times, from here to Knowhere, for years and years; but nothing like this.

This was different.

He _felt_ different.

He had to be different, if he really, _really_ wanted it to work.

With a nervous exhale and taking one last glance in the faded reflection, he knew it was time.

After a musical knock, Quill swaggered into his living quarters with a skip in his step and a cheerful grin, holding a food tray for two in one arm and what looked like an ornate wine bottle, with two mismatched glasses, in the other.

Kitty Pryde, better known as Shadowcat from the X-Men, smiled as she clicked off a hologram of a blonde, as she turned to meet him with a curious blink and snorty chuckle.

"Peter, what are you wearing?"

He innocently glanced down on his outfit of a powder blue polyester tuxedo, white ruffled shirt, and black velvet bow-tie.

What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she chuckled, "but you do look ridiculous. You really should get that thing burned."

"Hey, hey, it's the only dressy thing I got." Quill smirked in his charming little way, as he placed items gingerly upon table, and continued: "Besides, I owe you another date to make up for, you know, getting kidnapping, shanghaied, and junk."

"You used up your second get-out-of-jail-free card, Space Boy. One more, then I'm afraid I'm going to have re-evaluate this relationship."

"No backsies?"

"You have to earn them."

"Fair enough."

With a casual shrug of his shoulders, the thief moved to the other side of the room and pressed play button on his old portable Walkman plugged into a makeshift stereo. The young mutant couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow when he began to dance towards her, whirling upon his heels, as the slow motown melody of a synthesized piano and guitar filled the room, and lip-synced along to the lyrics:

_I'VE BEEN ALONE WITH YOU_  
_INSIDE MY MIND_  
_AND, IN MY DREAMS, I'VE KISSED YOUR LIPS_  
_A THOUSAND TIMES_  





"Peter..."

_I SOMETIMES SEE YOU_  
_PASS OUTSIDE MY DOOR_  





He winked, pointing to his thumbs to himself, and "sang" along:

_HELLO, IS IT ME YOU'RE LOOKING FOR?_  





She buried her face in her hands to hide her blushes, but he scooped up her hands into his. His blue eyes stared into her brown with a half-playful, half-serious intensity, as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

_I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES_  
_I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR SMILE_  





He pulled her up into stand.

_YOU'RE ALL I'VE EVER WANTED_  
_AND MY ARMS ARE OPEN WIDE_  
_'CAUSE YOU KNOW JUST WHAT TO SAY_  
_AND YOU KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO_  
_AND I WANT TO TELL YOU SO MUCH_  
_... I LOVE YOOUUU_  





As he leaned in closer for a kiss, her fingers mashed against his ready lips to his great surprise.

"Peter, how many times have you made this exact move to this exact song?" questioned she, but his response was merely a blank blink. "You're a fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kind of guy. This is a little too _planned_ for you."

He paused to let out a long sigh: "Was it that obvious?"

Of course, there were other girls; but she knew that already.

"I thought I'd do something romantic and cheesy."

Crossing her arms, she gave him 'the look'. That look that could burn down solar systems.

"Listen," he continued, choosing his words carefully but earnestly; "I'll admit that I've done this before with other girls, but hear me out. When I heard this song before, it was all meaningless stuff. But when we met you, got to know you over the holographic phone-thingie, was separated by billions of miles from you, I would hear this song and it meant something different. All I could think about was you, and only you."

There was a long silence between them. He twiddled his thumbs, for the seconds drew out into minutes, and spoke again:

"I do have ‘Your Song' by Elton John on the other side. I mean, if you prefer that one more."

Suddenly, there was a laugh. It echoed and bounced upon the bulkheads. It was not him, but her.

"No, no, this is good."

_TELL ME HOW TO WIN YOUR HEART_  
_FOR I HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE_  
_BUT LET ME START BY SAYING_  
_... I LOVE YOOUUU_  





She wrapped her arms around his neck, with a twinkle in her brown eyes, before kissing him sweetly.

"So," teased she, tracing the polyester lapel with her finger, "why don't you rewind the tape and let's start over?"

"I'm on it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to have this out on Valentine's Day, but I ran late, so I apologise. Creativity seems to laugh at deadlines, ho-hum.
> 
> Since the recent _GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY_ (Vol. 3) #13 (since 2013), Star-Lord and Shadowcat have been dating on-and-off throughout the titles, plus _ALL-NEW X-MEN_ and _LEGENDARY STAR-LORD_ titles -- and, by god, they are insanely adorkable together and finally, by _LEGENDARY STAR-LORD_ #8, the relationship became “official”! 
> 
> While I know old skool comic readers prefer Kitty with Colossus, she ended the relationship with Piotr because he was willing to continually die for her, but she needed someone who would continually live for her; I have a feeling Peter, despite his demons, is that man, because he just radiates life. Also, Peter, through his many, many years in comics, has never had a stable girlfriend ever (unless you count his ship). He's a man with a woman at every spaceport, but he hasn't done this to Kitty, fortunately, because I would be devastated, completely and utterly _devastated_ , if Peter comes off as such a douche! (He's an asshole, yes, but I'd hate for him to turn into "fuckboy"!) Gamora and Peter always were brother-sister relationship in the comics; therefore, when the MCU “teased” a romance, it came off as somewhat _incestuous_ to me. Nonetheless, I trust writer/director James Gunn for allowing the couple to "mature" before they end up together, assuming they ever do.
> 
> Unfortunately, due to the horrible penmanship of Brian Michael Bendis within the recent comics, whom I have an extreme dislike for as a writer, the Star-Kitty ship has since rubbed me the wrong way. I do honestly enjoy this couple, do genuinely love these characters, but they're flung together haphazardly and have not had ample time to "mature" and "evolve" their said romance, so it comes off as "forced" as a result. This pastiche establish more footing, if this "romance" was going to work out in my mind.
> 
> This pastiche is based on [a humourous interview by Chris Pratt](http://www.wltx.com/video/3696780317001/51325932001/INTERVIEW---Chris-Pratt-on-seducing-femaliens-with-help-from-Lionel-Richie-and-choreographing-his-smooth-dance-moves-at-Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-press-conference), saying he wanted Peter to regularly seduce femaliens to [Lionel Richie's “Hello,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDZcqBgCS74) and repeats this seduction tactic on his (first and) current girlfriend, Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat of the X-Men. (And, it should be noted, that I love [that stupid powder blue tux](http://tranimation.tumblr.com/post/109968163285/bell-chan777-finally-finally-legendary) from _LEGENDARY STAR-LORD_ #6, even it makes no logistical sense...)
> 
> Peter Quill (Star-Lord), Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) © Marvel


End file.
